The Adventures Of Jack
by yoshimitsu12
Summary: This story is about a wanted killer called Jack.... this is my first story plz review
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Jack turned around seeing four archers behind him ,he took pulled out his 2hand and slashed it at the archers one fell to the ground bleeding to death.

the 2hand made him tired he saw the archers loading the arrows the fired 2 of them missed but one took him in the arm."aaahhh" he shouted as he fell to the ground the archers came toward him but everthing went blurry the arrow he took in the arm was maybe poisoned he fought he tried to get up but fell to the ground. he took a last look at the archers and went unconscious.

When Jack woke up he found himself inside a dungeon he looked around and saw some guards. " I must be in the varrock palace dungeon " he said to himself " the king muct be still made at me for killing his guards". Just then a guard came in he said " he has to bring jack to the king " looking around.

finally he found Jack , he took him out of the cell he was in and took him to the king.

" Take him to the demons now " ordered the king. "Wait don't i get a trial or something " he said as he was dragged away by two. The guards took him to the edge of the wilderness where the Greater Demons we're the guard tied Jack's hands and threw him infront of the demons. The demons where comeing towards jack when all of a sudden a steel arrow flew through the air and hit the demon strait in the head the demon fell to the ground. The two guards saw a clan of wizards and archers coming " what!!!! dont archers and wizards hate each" a guard said. All of a sudden mithril and steel arrows and fire and earth bolts came flying throught the air killing the guards Jake got up only to be binded and shoot with another pioson arrow he fell to ground again.

well am done with my first chapter i hope all u readers like it and please review...


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER 2**_

**After Jack untied the guard he told the guard in a commanding voice that if he tried to escape he would kill him even if he have to do it in front of all of Runescape . With that they left the little house , Jack having the guard in front of him so he could keep a close eye on him . " What's your name ? " Jack asked the guard while walking along the side of the road , " my name is Nevil " answered the guard " I'm From Falador and got a job as guard . " **

**" Slap!! I never asked for your life story now shout up " Jack said after slapping Nevil. After that Nevil was quiet for the rest of the way . When they arrived jack tied Nevil to a tree and said " stay here while I get some food. " " Wait don't leave me here what if somebody or something comes and kills me." Said Nevil " Fine i might need help getting " replied jack and then untied Nevil . So they left until they reached and area filled with giant rats . Jack traded the guard his iron sword for nothing and took out his steel two hand sword , and said " go and kill those rats and take their meat , I will go and cut some trees for logs to start a fire " **

**" Why do I get the giant rats ? " asked Nevil " because I have a axe you idiot " Jack replied. So Nevil went and killed several giant rats and took the meat . Jack Got 10 logs so that they had enough for a fire in the night and to cook food to . " Okay that's enough lets find a good camp for the night after walking a while Jack found a cave faraway from the king and his knight patrols . After starting the fire Jacked asked " how high is your cooking level Nevil . " " um level 37 last time I checked " "ok the you cook the meat " Jack said . **

**After Nevil went to sleep Jack added more wood to the fire , and put the iron long sword and steel 2 hand on the side of the cave then finally fell asleep . when Jack woke up he looked around the cave and saw that Nevil was missing and the iron long sword too . Jack went out the cave and was surprised to see that Nevil was coming from the area with the rats . after Nevil came back he explained to jack he just went for some food . Jack started a new fire and then Nevil cooked the food .**

**After eating Jack and Nevil left the cave and put a mark on it in case they have to return . " Where are we going " asked Nevil " we're going to Barbarian Village " answered jack . " Why there " asked Nevil again " because they have no relations with Varrock and my buddy lives there besides they have beer " answered jack . And with that they made there way to Barbarian village .**

**Upon arriving they noticed that the Barbarian Village had some guards that looked familiar to those at Varrock and then Jack noticed that the Barbarians where fighting them Jack ran to aid the Barbarians . Nevil feeling like he had no choice follow Jack with his sword out . After entering jack started to attack the guards his two hand sword did a great deal of damage either killing the guard he fought or throwing him down bleeding near to death . Nevil was fighting a guard and was welled trained so the guard didn't stand a chance after stabbing the guard around 4 times the guard collapsed because of blood lose . Soon the battle was over .**

**Nevil ran to a barbarian and asked what was going on the barbarian replied " Ever since the king of Varrock found out that we were allies with jack his wanted to concur our village by sending his guards . " then Nevil noticed the barbarian had a shield and so did the others and some armour and ask ed why , " Falador doesn't like the Varrock king and they gives items that help us like these shields and chain bodies the mining dwarves help us to by giving us steel and mithril weapons . " Then jack came and asked where was his friend Gurth the barbarian pointed to a little house and jack went inside.**


End file.
